Olvido
by motoko simbelmyne
Summary: Sola en una celda por proteger a quien amaba. Buscando un modo de salir. Preguntandose si podrá volver a ver la luz del día. MAIKO. basado en "the boiling rock". Parte 2
1. Chapter 1

Avatar no me pertenece.

**Olvido: capitulo 1.**

La puerta de la celda se abrió con un chirrido desgarrador. Se mantuvo quieta y atenta, sin mover un músculo, mientras el guardia dejaba en el suelo una bandeja con algo que distaba mucho de merecer ser llamado comida.

Durante un segundo se vio tentada a salir corriendo por aquella odiosa puerta de hierro, para ver al menos algún indicio de luz que no proviniese del fuego, para saber si Ty Lee estaba allí, para saber si era de día o de noche, pero no se movió. No tenia sentido. Había entrenado gran parte de su vida para ser reconocida como una excelente guerrera y lo había conseguido: estaba encerrada en una de las prisiones secretas de máxima seguridad de la nación del fuego.

El guardia, iluminado apenas por una pequeña llama la observo con lastima. Aquella muchacha que compartió tan de cerca la gloria de su nación no volvería jamás a ver la luz del día otra vez.

Cuando al fin la puerta se cerró y se encontró sola otra vez acerco su temblorosa mano a la comida. Con cuidado, pues aquella oscuridad no le permitía ver ni sus propias manos, tomo el posillo con sopa y bebió del liquido.

Mai había perdido ya el sentido del tiempo. No podía determinar cuando fue la última vez que vio a Ty Lee, no sabía siquiera si era de día. No sabia donde estaba y tenía la sensación de haber estado allí toda su vida. Todos los recuerdos de su familia, de Zuko, de la ciudad, de sus viajes, de Ty Lee, todos los recuerdos en los cuales no existía la oscuridad parecían tan solo sueños lejanos.

Su mente trabajaba en todo momento en busca de algún plan de escape y aunque evitaba pensar otra cosa que no fuese aquello, su mente solo conocía tres ejes: Zuko, Ty Lee y el imposible escape.

Repasó la celda con su mente. Solo contaba con sus grilletes como armas, si es que le era posible usarlos como tal. El reducido espacio en el que estaba era frío y asfixiante, de hierro, sin ningún orificio más que el de la puerta, que tenía el espacio suficiente para que solo cambiase el aire.

Sabía que fuera el pasillo era igual de oscuro y que había, por lo menos, tres guardias, pues los había visto en alguna ocasión. Siempre estaba todo en silencio. Había olvidado ya hasta el sonido de su propia voz.

Cuando termino de beber se encogió para guardar el poco calor que aun tenía. Sus cabellos cayeron sobre su rostro, sucios y desordenados.

Comprendía que su única esperanza de escape era el que la sacasen de allí, tan solo hasta el final del pasillo. Entonces tendría posibilidades, entonces escaparía.

Cerró los ojos intentando dormir y apareció ante ella la luminosa imagen de una caracola. Luego el mar. _Él_ le ofrecía la caracola con una hermosa frase. Ella lo rechazaba. ¿Por qué lo rechazaba? El recuerdo de la expresión aireada y decepcionada del joven llegó cruelmente a ella. Cuantas cosas pudo haberle dicho, cuanto pudo haberle dado. Cuantas cosas evidentes no comprendió. El, simplemente, estaba muy lejos de ser feliz. Y ella, muy lejos de ayudarlo a serlo.

¿Qué había hecho ella por él?

Un gesto desesperado a una hora desesperada. Demasiado tarde.

Una lagrima, como muchas antes en medio de aquella cruel oscuridad, se deslizo por su pálida mejilla.

Nada podía ella ofrecerle algo que el avatar y sus amigos no lo hicieran con creces. Amigos, poder, honor y todo por el camino correcto.

Porque ahora lo veía con claridad. Ese era el camino correcto.

Y por eso el no vendría por ella.

Por eso la olvidaría.

Aquellas oscuras celdas de la nación del fuego estaban hechas para que sus moradores nunca viesen la luz del día, para que su vida completa fuese una tortura. Para que pagasen lo más caro posible haber estado en contra de la nación del fuego. En ellas las personas perdían toda esperanza en la vida y se olvidaban de todo lo que alguna vez fueron.

En algún lugar Ty Lee lloraba.

En algún lugar Mai se derrumbaba.

En algún lugar Zuko se destruía por no haber vuelto por ella.

00000000

Espero que sea de su agrado. Si todo va bien lo continuaré pronto. Probablemente sean capítulos muy parecidos a drabbles.

De mas esta decir que este fic se inspira en el "the boiling rock, part 2"

Si dejan review, harán a una Motoko feliz.

Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_Se detuvo en el pasillo soportando su enojo. ¿Por qué Azula pensaba que podía separarlos cuando quisiera? Se había ido sin decir nada, pues comprendía que era mejor no hacerla enojar, pero detestaba tener que dejar a Zuko a solas con ella._

_Miró a su alrededor confundida. Y no supo en que momento había llegado allí. Tampoco supo si fue la sorpresa o el hecho que de desconocer el lugar lo que comenzó a incomodarla. Ya estaba oscuro. "tranquila" se dijo, pero aun así apuró el paso cuando se decidió por una dirección. Nada. Le era imposible salir de allí._

_Cuando una mano le toco el hombro no pudo evitar dar un leve respingo y sacar una de sus cuchillas._

_-soy yo-_

_Una pequeña llama descubrió el rostro divertido de Zuko. _

_-¿te asustaste?-_

_-claro que no- contesto molesta, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio al observarlo reír._

_Entonces ella tomo su brazo y buscaron el camino de vuelta juntos._

Resistió el insoportable dolor con los ojos cerrados, El calor abrasador del fuego demasiado cerca de ella. Pero no dijo nada. Lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero probablemente era la única forma de escapar.

Abrió los ojos otra vez y observó aquel rayo azuloso venir hacia ella. Un leve gemido se ahogo en sus labios. Sus rodillas temblaron y su figura se curvo un poco. Pero sus ojos no mostraron ni un signo de dolor, sus ojos eran el reflejo de la poca voluntad que guardaba aun.

-¡Mai!-

El grito de Ty Lee la mantuvo en pie. Una risita burlona de Azula aguzó su coraje. Debía pensar en otra cosa. Un gemido de su compañera la hizo temblar. Ella pensaba lo mismo que ella. Tenía que resistir un poco mas.

-Aceptar mi oferta es el único modo de salir de aquí, Zusu te esta buscando y eres mi carnada para llevárselo a papa - les dijo Azula con voz aflautada-pero si no quieren no podré hacer mas por ustedes, deberían agradecer esto después de su deslealtad-.

Aun no era el momento.

-¡No entiendes nada!- Ty Lee grito adivinando los pensamientos de la joven de cabellos negros-Mai jamás va a traicionar a Zuko ni yo a ella-

-Tu no sabes de amistad ni de amor ni mucho menos de lealtades- agrego Mai lo mas tranquila que su voz le permitió-por eso llevaras a la nación del fuego a su derrota-

El rostro de Azula se desfiguro en una mueca de furia- Se equivocan, ¡Yo soy la victoria de la nación del fuego!- de su mano alzada surgió un enorme látigo azuloso que se mantuvo un instante por encima de las cabezas sus victimas. Ty Lee aguanto la respiración y se curvó aterrada. Mai se mordió el labio para ahogar cualquier muestra de debilidad.

_-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó intentando ocultar la curiosidad que le producía ver aquella pequeña llama bailando en la palma de la mano de Zuko._

_Él la miro sorprendido-pues…-guardo silencio un minuto sin saber muy bien que responder- bien… no sabría como explicártelo-_

_Ella no dijo nada y miró atenta el movimiento de la llama._

El dolor de su carne abriéndose en su espalda la despertó de aquellos nostálgicos recuerdos. Sintió su piel quemándose. Pero estaba tan cerca.

_De pronto la llama se elevo unos centímetros sobre la mano de Zuko y se acerco a ella._

_-Inténtalo- le indicó con ese tono que tanto la fascinaba._

Oyó un gemido de Ty Lee y unos sollozos. "Aguanta un poco mas" pensó Mai "solo un poco mas"

_Con su mano entre la palma de Zuko y la llama bailante intentó seguir las indicaciones del joven de los ojos miel. Durante un segundo logro sentir como si la llama fuese parte de ella, pero cuando Zuko retiro su mano la llama se desvaneció consumiéndose a si misma._

_-oh- Mai cerró su mano y sus ojos brillaron fijos en el lugar en el que estuvo la llamita. No supo que expresión habrtía puesto que Zuko la miro sorprendido y divertido a la vez._

_-estuviste cerca- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa antes de besarla fugazmente en los labios._

De pronto un fuerte golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio. Sus rodillas se volvían ligeras de pronto y el frió del suelo golpeó su rostro. Ty Lee soltó un grito.

Azula ordeno algo hacia fuera y observó como los guardias entraban y soltaban los grilletes de las dos jóvenes, suponiendo que después de aquella tortura ninguna podría ponerse en pie.

Pero no era así.

Tan solo esperaban el momento indicado.

Los guardias las levantaron y cuando Azula les hubo dado la espalda Mai esbozo un pequeña sonrisa, una imperceptible sonrisa de victoria.

Aquel era el momento.

Sus manos, libres al fin, se movieron rápidamente tomando al guardia de su derecha y lanzándolo contra el de su izquierda mientras Ty Lee, con la misma rapidez, dormía los brazos de sus enemigos. Apenas Mai se separo de los hombres corrió un par de pasos y junto con su amiga alcanzaron a sujetar a Azula por los hombros antes de que volteara y empujarla hacia atrás haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El desconcierto de Azula les dio el tiempo suficiente (segundos) para salir y cerrar la puerta.

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus enflaquecidas piernas les permitieron y apenas si podían pensar en dolor que las invadía. Tan solo hubieron encontrado el siguiente pasillo cuando escucharon el feroz estallido de la puerta siendo volada por Azula. Una inevitable expresión de terror apareció en sus rostros e inmediatamente unos guardias aparecieron en su camino.

Sin dejar de correr Ty Lee dio salto sobre un e impulsándose sobre sus hombros, atravesó la línea de soldados y paso al otro lado.

Mai disminuyo su velocidad y aprovechando el desconcierto sembrado por su amiga para evadir los ataques y pasar entre los soldados. Se sorprendió al sentirse tan liviana pero para cuando se dio cuenta de esto ya estaba corriendo al lado de la castaña.

De pronto apareció ante ellas una enorme puerta abierta. La luz de la noche las ilumino. Ante ellas se extendió un enorme puente y más adelante un precipicio. Mas allá una noche despejada y fría. El tiempo, la compañía y la luz.

Apenas cruzaron el puente Ty Lee jaló la manga del sucio traje de Mai y la llevo hacia un pequeño globo.

No lo pensaron dos veces y soltaron todas las cuerdas. Saltaron dentro justo a tiempo y un fuerte viento las colocó rumbo a algún lugar desconocido.

De pronto lejos, al otro lado del acantilado, sobre la odiosa prisión la figura de Azula, diminuta, furiosa, rodeada de luces azules, se perdía en la oscuridad.

Mai se sujetaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en una de las cuerdas, observando atónita y perdida la noche. Una sonrisa comenzó a esbozarse en sus labios.

"_zuko…"_

El sueño interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos y los sollozos de Ty Lee la contagiaron.

-mira, Mai-

Los ojos de las jóvenes se fijaron el la enorme luna llena. Ya habían olvidado la luz de la luna.

0000000000

De acuerdo, puede estar algo extraño. Pero no me fue nada fácil escribir esto.

En el próximo capitulo habrán mas reflexiones sobre Zuko y mas participación de Ty Lee. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a: firenze.Sun, a lucy, a Andrea potter-black y a Sherice Adjani por sus reviews.

Recuerden que los reviews hacen a una motoko feliz!


End file.
